gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheerios
The "Cheerios" are the cheerleading squad of William McKinley High School. They are coached by Sue Sylvester, and very successful; they have won multiple competitions and awards, including six consecutive District and National Championships, and they placed third in International Championships in North Korea. They lost in 2011, at the Regionals Competition because Santana, Brittany and Quinn quit just before the departure. It is currently captained by Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Its members are considered the most popular and pretty girls of the school. Season One In Pilot, the Cheerios are seen at practice dancing to "You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On". When they finish, their coach, Sue Sylvester, merciless shouts at them. William Schuester, the new director of Glee Club, advised by Emma Pillsbury; who thinks the club will become more popular if some of the popular students sign up; tries to recruit some cheerleaders. However, Sue refuses, explaining the school caste system to him and noting that kids in glee are "sub-basement". At end of the episode Sue, Quinn Fabray (the head cheerleader) and Santana Lopez are seen watching "Don't Stop Believin'" sung by the school's new Glee Club, the New Directions, in which Finn, Quinn's boyfriend, is now part of. In "Showmance", Rachel's crush on Finn leads her to join the celibacy club, which he attends with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the other Cheerios. Rachel soon realizes that the celibacy club is really a place where teens try to get as physically close to each other as possible without technically engaging in any kind of sexual activity. Quinn and the other cheerleaders try to pick on Rachel, but she stands up for herself, impressing Finn during the process. They watch in shock as the Glee Club sings "Push It". Quinn becomes jealous of Rachel and with Santana and Brittany audition for the club singing "I Say a Little Prayer", he awards Quinn with Rachel's solo on "Don't Stop Believin". Sue later recruits the three cheerleaders to help her bring the glee club down from the inside. In "Acafellas", the glee club, convinced by Quinn and Santana, hires Dakota Stanley, a well-known choreographer, to help coach them to Nationals. The cheerleaders hope that the notoriously harsh Stanley will prompt some members of the club to quit, furthering their plan to sabotage the club. Quinn and Santana also lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, leaving her hurt when he rejects her advances. Sue has the Cheerios help with the Glee Club's Car Wash Fundraiser to help them pay for the new choreographer. Brittany and other cheerleaders dance while Mercedes sings "Bust Your Windows". At the end of the episode, Sue is angry that the club is now stronger than ever, and punishes Quinn and Santana. Quinn retaliates by thanking Sue for helping her realize that believing in herself negates the need to bring other people down. In "Preggers", the Cheerios are seen at the football game cheering for the Football Team. Quinn laughs as she watches the team dancing "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)". In "Vitamin D", Sue writes in her a journal about a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid. She thinks that kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their National title. When Quinn blames her tiredness on her glee club participation, Sue renews her resolve to destroy the club, planning to sabotage Will's personal life. In "Throwdown", Will reveals that most of the Cheerios are terrible students and should have been failing Spanish for years. Quinn reports to Sue that all of the cheerleaders (except herself, Santana and Brittany) are now academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. The Cheerios dance during Quinn's performance of "You Keep Me Hangin' On". In "Mash-Up", Sue kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad for being pregnant and Santana becomes the new captain. In "Wheels", the Cheerios are seen practicing a new routine with jumping ropes. Having previously removed Quinn from the cheerleading squad due to her pregnancy, coach Sue is forced to hold open auditions to find a replacement. After rejecting Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren, Jacob and other students she accepts Becky Jackson, who has Down syndrome because of her sister, who also has it. In "Hairography", when Sue sees Brittany teaching hairography to the other members of the New Directions, with her hair loose, she tells Will that all the Cheerios tie their hair with a high pony because she doesn't want it to the distract them from success. In "Sectionals", when the other schools perform the songs they had chosen, Quinn reveals that the Cheerios are spying for Sue. Brittany admits that she gave an advance copy of their set-list to Sue, but Santana defends her saying that the Glee Club was the best part of her day. Will tells Principal Figgins this and he suspends Sue as coach. In "Hell-O", following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at the school, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. Sue enlists cheerleaders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn. He breaks up with Rachel and goes on a date with both Brittany and Santana, but comes to the realization that he does want to be with Rachel. The Cheerios dance with Finn during "Hello, I Love You". In "The Power of Madonna", Sue is revealed to be a major Madonna fan, praising her powerful example and asking her Cheerios to emulate Madonna (including dating younger men and using their first names only) so that they will be more empowered in their performance as cheerleaders. The Cheerios perform a routine with stilts to "Ray of Light". Kurt and Mercedes join the Cheerios and perform "4 Minutes" with them during a school assembly. They tell Will that they were unhappy about never having solos, and will be in both groups. In "H ome", Sue prepares for an interview with Splits Magazine, and demands that new cheerleader Mercedes lose 10 pounds in a week. She also reserves the school auditorium for cheer practice, leaving Glee Club without a place to perform. Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so skinny. They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue makes up of different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. On the day of the assembly, Mercedes abandons the planned routine, and instead sings "Beautiful" with the rest of the cheerleaders joining her. In "Laryngitis", Mercedes, Brittany and other cheerleaders are seen singing in the parking lot while Puck looks at them. When Mercedes realizes that Puck has returned to being a bully, she breaks up with him and resigns from the cheerleading squad, saying that that being a Cheerio isn't who she is. In "Dream On", Bryan Ryan cuts the Cheerios budget in favor of the Glee Club. Sue, however, announces that Herb Duncan, the owner of the laundry that cleans the cheerleaders' uniforms, chose Will to play the main role on the musical instead of Bryan. After this, he decides to restore the budget. In Funk, Will seduces Sue with a performance of Tell Me Something Good and asks her out on a date but doesn't show up, just to humiliate her. Sue withdraws the Cheerios from the upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound saying that she is all alone. When the entire cheerleading squad (including Santana and Brittany) seem to be in a "Funk", Will apologizes to Sue. In return, she humiliates him, and displays her latest trophy in his music room. In Journey, Sue, who was a judge at regionals, told the Cheerios she was going to crush glee club. Season Two In Audition, Quinn rejoins the Cheerios, and Santana is no longer Head Cheerleader and quits cheerleading, because Sue is getting very ''angry about her breast implants! Santana is no longer on top of the pyramid, but at the bottom. Santana and Quinn fight because Quinn told Coach Sylvester about her breast implants. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, the episode starts with the Cheerios dancing to Katy Perry's ''California Gurls, in which Sue says she doesn't feel excited. Later, Sue sees on a cartoon that someone is being shot from a cannon and inspires her to shoot one of the Cheerios out of a decorated cannon. She buys a cannon and chooses Brittany to be shot out of the cannon, even though Sue doesn't know how to use it. Brittany becomes scared saying she doesn't want to die. They have the cheerleading region al competition the same time that the glee club and football "]]team will be performing so Santana, Quinn, and Brittany have to finally choose between Cheerios and Glee. They all choose Cheerios over Glee, but when Finn comes right before they board the bus to Regionals, he reminds them about how Coach Sylvester treats them and how they will no longer be part of Glee. Santana and Brittany choose Glee after that, but Quinn still wants to keep her 'reputation', but when Finn tells her again she agrees to go back to Glee. Since the Cheerios did not have them, they did not win Regionals, the first time in 7 years, and Sue is named Loser of the Year on a televised interview with Katie Couric. In Silly Love Songs, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are in street clothes for the first time in the whole show. In Original Song, Sue says she likes revenge and puts dirt in Santana's and Brittany's lockers, covering them both. Confused about what happened, Brittany says "I don't remember putting that in there." which they tell to Schuester. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, Santana and Brittany both rejoin the Cheerios. Sue appoints Becky and Santana as co-captains, which results in an argument. She asks them to destroy the purple pianos and make it look like an accident as part of Sue's political protest against funding for the arts in public schools. While Blaine sings It's Not Unusual, the Cheerios dance with him and later pour lighter fluid on the purple piano. After the song is over, Quinn flicks her cigarette at the piano, resulting in it bursting into flames. This resulted in Santana getting kicked out of New Directions. In Asian F, Brittany performed in gym for her presidential campaign and sings Run the World (Girls), the Cheerios along with WMHS girls joined her and danced as well. In Extraordinary Christmas, they are included in the Christmas Special and performed Christmas Wrapping with Brittany on lead. In The Spanish Teacher, Coach Roz choreographed a number for the Cheerios. Santana and Bexky seem to be enjoying as they are dancing along while observing, but Sue disagreed. She didn't appreciate Coach Roz choerographing a Cheerios number. Known Members SueSeason3.jpeg|'Sue': Coach since Pilot. Suspended in Sectionals. Rejoins in Hell-O. 280px-BeckyS3.jpg|'Becky': Co-Captain. Joins in Wheels. SantanaLopezSeason3.jpg|'Santana': Co-Captain, Former Captain. Joins prior to Pilot. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins in The Purple Piano Project. BrittanySeason3.jpeg|'Brittany': Joins prior to Pilot. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins in The Purple Piano Project. Known Former Members QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn': Former Captain. Joins prior to Pilot. Kicked out in Mash-Up. Rejoins in Audition. Quits in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle KurtHummelSeason3.jpg|'Kurt': Former Singer. Joins in The Power of Madonna. Quits in Funk. MercedesSeason3.jpeg|'Mercedes': Former Singer. Joins in The Power of Madonna. Quits in Laryngitis. TerriSeason2.jpg|'Terri': Former Captain (around 1993). Known Rejected Members FinnHudsonSeason3.jpg|'Finn': Rejected in Audition. 19; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren': Rejected in Wheels. Jacob-portal.jpg|'Jacob': Rejected in Wheels. Songs Performed/Included *'You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hangin' On' by Ice Cube/Diana Ross &The Supremes. Danced to by the Cheerios. *'I Say a Little Prayer '''by ''Dionne Wiowick.Sung by Quinn, Santana and Brittany. *'Bust Your Windows' by Jazmine Sullivan. Sung by Mercedes with Cheerios (excluding Quinn and Santana). *'You Keep Me Hangin' On' by The Supremes. Sung by Quinn Fabray with Cheerios. *'Ray of Light' by Madonna. Danced by the Cheerios. *'4 Minutes' by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake. Sung by Kurt and Mercedes with Cheerios. *'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Mercedes with Cheerios and WMHS Students. *'Fergalicious' by Fergie ft. Will.i.am. Sung by Kurt and Mercedes with Cheerios (Unrealesed Song). *'California Gurls' by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. Danced by Cheerios. *'It's Not Unusual '''by ''Tom Jones. Sung by Blaine with Cheerios (excluding Brittany). *'Run the World (Girls)' by Beyonce. Sung by Brittany and Santana with Cheerios and WMHS girls. *'Christmas Wrapping' by The Waitresses. Sung by Brittany. Danced by Cheerios, Tina and Mike. *'Dang Diggy Dang' by The Beatards. Danced by Brittany with Cheerios (excluding Santana and Becky). Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Clubs